


У меня нет сердца

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Canon - Manga, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dark, Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Soul Eater Fest: Где-то внутри бьётся живое сердце. Только оно не моё, чужое.





	У меня нет сердца

У меня нет сердца.  
Его функция - накачивать кровь, распространять её к органам.  
Зачем мне сердце, если моя кровь - живая?  
Она сама течёт по венам, медленно-медленно (когда ей вздумается) или мучительно быстро, выбивая меня из колеи и сбивая дыхание; она мучает меня, душит... то рывками, то плавно-тягуче. Она может вдруг пойти из носа, горлом, может остановиться...  
Манипулирует.  
Я - заложник своей крови, раб и слуга.

Но сейчас я чувствую: где-то внутри бьётся живое сердце.  
Только оно не моё.  
Чужое.

Мне нравится слушать. Я прижимаюсь к груди (непозволительная роскошь) и слушаю, слушаю, как бьётся сердце.  
Оно утробно и глухо стучит, успокаивая. Всё будет хорошо, хорошо.  
Сердце бьётся стабильно и ритмично: это утешает.

Но мои чёрные мысли никогда не оставляли меня один на один с безмятежностью.  
Я слушаю, думаю, и один вопрос не даёт мне покоя: почему именно таких людей называют бессердечными, когда как раз у них сердце всегда работает ровно и исправно?..

Мама гладит меня по голове, и я вздрагиваю.

Я не хочу...  
я не могу этого вынести.

Так не должно быть...

Где-то внутри бьётся живое сердце.  
Только оно не моё - чужое.  
Не моё, не моё...

Не моё?..  
Не внутри.

Сердце Медузы пока что сокращается в моих руках.

***

Где-то внутри бьётся живое сердце. Только оно не моё, чужое.  
У меня нет сердца.  
Чужое сердце, чужой человек; я слышу стук, я чувствую чьё-то присутствие. Я знаю: тут есть кто-то ещё.  
_\- Кто? Кто ты такая?.._

Я слышу, как чьё-то сердце пропустило удар.  
Людей убивает не ненависть, а равнодушие.   
Но теперь я свободна.  
Я могу делать всё, что захочу.

И делаю то, что мне велела сделать мать.

Это больше не кажется мне смешным, потому что даже когда я не слушала её приказов, я свободы не чувствовала.  
Теперь я чувствую её и знаю: это пустота.  
Пустота, которая у меня вместо сердца.

Поглотить кишина.  
Стать безумием.

Вот бы живые сердца больше не бились.

А потом, в полной темноте и пустоте, находясь где-то между смертью и жизнью услышать, как бьётся сердце.

Моё.

Живое.

Жаль, что я услышала его слишком поздно.


End file.
